1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to rotary electric shavers with a plurality of circular cutting heads mounted on a rotating frame at the shaver's distal end and with rotating outer screens on the cutting heads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of rotary electric shavers discloses numerous methods for combining oscillating, vibrating, circular and reciprocal movements to the inner, outer or both of the cutting head elements. A. Van Dam et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,834 discloses a circular movement of the outer screen element in a shaver having a single cutting head. A. Horowitz U.S. Pat. No. 2,308,920 discloses an oscillating movement of the outer screen element in a shaver with a single cutting head. Izumi et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,776 discloses a multi-headed rotary shaver with a circular movement for the outer screen elements of cutting heads that are fixed within a stationary head frame. The stationary head frame cannot produce the supplementary planetary movement of the outer screens that is essential to the improved cutting action of rotating screens as described in the present invention.
There are no disclosures of a rotary electric shaver with a plurality of cutting head screens that rotate in planetary motion, as in Steinberg U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,668, in concert with a circular motion for the outer screen elements.